Effie's bun
by writetilltheinkrunsout
Summary: Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, and Effie sit and wait within the doctors office. Effie has harbored a secret that she's had to keep hidden for too many years. Effie knows what the results will be, but the children wanted to be sure. Like Effie and Peeta's resemblance wasn't enough. Besides shouldn't a mother know the child she had carried for nine months?
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, and Effie sit and wait within the doctors office. Effie has harbored a secret that she's had to keep hidden for too many years. Effie knows what the results will be, but the children wanted to be sure. Like Effie and Peeta's resemblance wasn't enough. Besides shouldn't a mother know the child she had carried for nine months? Effie reluctantly agreed to a DNA test. The doctor walks in with the results in his hand. In the corner of her Effie sees Peeta tense up.

"Well the results came back positive. Peeta, Effie is your biological mother," The doctor says.

"Does that mean we can go now?" Haymitch asks.

"Rude," Effie says to him.

"Sweetheart, we all knew that Peeta was going to be your son in the end anyway. It's the typical happy ending," Haymitch says.

"Thank you doctor, we'll be on our way," Effie says.

The doctor nods, and leaves the four in the room. In silence, all four leave. Once they arrive between their houses, Effie speaks up.

"Well do you have anything to say?" Effie asks.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"Why what, Peeta, you must be more direct," Effie replies.

"Why did you leave me?" Peeta asks.

"I didn't leave because I didn't want you. I loved your father dearly, but I was needed in the Capitol. I had no choice, but to leave you behind," Effie says.

"So you left me in a District where people starve, and forced into Games?" Peeta asks harshly.

"I left you with your father for a reason," Effie replies.

"What was that? You couldn't go into the Capitol with a child from wedlock?" Peeta questions.

"That's where you are wrong. I was married to your father a year before I had you. I left you because I didn't want you growing up in the Capitol believing the Games are okay," Effie says.

"But you're from the Capitol!" Peeta yells.

"Watch it boy, she's your mother," Haymitch warns.

"If you think it was easy for me to leave you here, you are wrong. I hated the fact that I had to leave my only child. When I was chosen to go into Games school, I made sure I would be an escort for District Twelve. When you reached the age of twelve, I prayed that I wouldn't pull your name out of the bowl," Effie says.

Peeta doesn't respond, but he only leads the three into his house. Haymitch goes to the fridge, grabs a beer, and sprawls himself on the couch.

"Tell me when the mother-son drama is over," Haymitch says before taking a swig of his drink. Effie rolls her eyes at Haymitch and sighs. Peeta leads Effie into the study, and he shuts the door.

"I want to know everything from top to bottom," Peeta says.

"You might want to take a seat, this could take awhile," Effie replies.


	2. Love at first bite

Effie and her friend Willow walk through the town of District Twelve.

"Have you seen the baker's son?" Willow asks.

"I think I have...why?" Effie replies.

"Because he's hotter than sun itself," Willow says.

"If you say so," Effie says.

"Come on, you have to admit he's highly attractive," Willow says.

"I'm saying I don't find him attractive," Effie tells her friend.

"Well, I think you two would make a great couple," Willow adds.

"That's what you said about me and Oscar," Effie says rolling her eyes.

Willow shrugs, and the two sit outside the bakery.

"Can I help you two ladies?" A waiter asks.

Effie looks up, and sees it's the baker's son.

"How bout your name, number, and two cinnamon rolls," Willow says.

"Willow," Effie protests.

"My name is Eli, my number will be on your receipt when you decide to check out, and your two rolls will be coming right up," Eli says.

Eli flashes Effie a smile, and Effie blushes.

Eli disappears into the bakery leaving the two teen girls to talk.

"I think he like yous," Willow says.

"You're crazy," Effie says.

"Crazy, but you're my friend so what does that make you?" Willow asks.

"Insane," Effie replies with a laugh.

Eli returns with two cinnamon rolls, and he sets them next to the two girls.

"The rolls are on the house," Eli says before giving them their receipt.

Willow takes the receipt, and sure enough his number is there.

"You're welcome to call anytime," He says to Effie.

"How did you know that I was the one getting the number?" Effie asks.

"Well...you're the cuter one," Eli says.

"Well then," Willow says with a mock pout.

Effie blushes and takes a bite out of her roll.

"Hopefully we can go out before school starts," Eli says.

"Of course," Effie says.

* * *

Eli introduced Haymitch to his new girlfriend.

"You did good this time, Eli," Haymitch says.

Effie blushes.

"Hi Effie," Annabelle, Haymitch's girlfriend says.

"Hey Belle," Effie says waving to her friend in the tree.

"How about we go out for a double date," Eli suggests.

"I like the idea, how about it Mitch?" Annabelle asks.

"Fine with me. Effie?" Haymitch asks.

"Totally," Effie says.

"Cool. We'll meet you guys in the meadow," Eli says.

"Sounds like a plan," Haymitch says.


	3. Oldest Trinket

Effie leaves from the bakery early to go prepare for her date. She runs into the large brickhouse almost knocking her seven year-old brother, Benjamin, over.

"Sorry Benjamin," Effie says before dashing up the stairs.

Benjamin stares at the wide open mahogany door, and then leaves into the kitchen.

"Was that you sister?" Effie's mother asks.

Effie's mother Thalia was 40, but she looked like she was in her twenties. The only reason why others would think different would her two children. Effie inherited her honey blonde from her father, while Benjamin got his brown hair from his father.

Benjamin nods.

Thalia takes a pie out of the oven, and then takes off her apron.

"Was she in a rush?" Thalia asks.

"Yup," Benjamin says.

"She leave the door open again?" Thalia asks.

"Like always," Benjamin replies.

Benjamin runs his fingers through his brown hair.

"You want some pie?" Thalia asks.

Benjamin nods eagerly.

* * *

Effie tries on every single thing in her closet. She can't decide on what she wants to wear. About an hour later she decides on a tan skirt with a baby blue tanktop. She puts her hair into a high ponytail, and then clips in a baby blue flower.

"Effie, I made pie," Thalia says.

"I'll get some when I get back from the meadow," Effie replies.

"Be home before eleven," Thalia says.

"Will do," Effie says.

Effie searches through her closet for an appropriate pair of shoes. She finally decides on a pair of tan flats. Effie studies her outfit in the mirror, and starts to second guess it . Before she can change her outfit, Eli shows up at her door.

"Well don't you look sweeter than iced tea," Eli says.

Effie blushes as she wraps her arms around his neck. Eli and Effie go in for a kiss, but it's interrupter by her Benjamin.

"Gross," Benjamin says when he realizes what they were about to do.

"Whatever," Effie says after him.

"Shall we go?" Eli asks.

"We shall," Effie says.

The two head for the meadow, and are met with Annalise and Haymitch. When put together, Annalise and Effie could easily be mistaken for twins. Effie and Annalise were the same height, had the exact same hair color, the same bluish green eyes, and the pouty lip. The only difference was that Annalise had freckless sprinkled across her cheeks.

"What's going on Trinket," Haymitch asks.

"Nothing much, what about you Abernathy?" Effie replies.

"Same," Haymitch says.

"Do you two have to say the same thing to each other when you see one another?" Eli asks.

"It's tradition," Effie says.

"Started all the way in kindergarten," Haymitch adds.

"The days when you didn't pull on my pig tails," Effie says.

"You lived," Haymitch says waving her off.

"I had headaches," Effie says.

"Trinket, you are a headache," Haymitch says with a laugh.

Effie smiles and rolls her eyes.

The two couples ate a picnic, and watched the sunset.

"The reaping's tomorrow," Haymitch says.

"My name is in the bowl twenty-five times," Annalise says.

"Six," Effie says.

"Six," Eli says grabbing a hold of Effie's hand.

"Thirty-six," Haymitch says.

Effie's stomach twists into a knot, as she thinks about the Reaping tomorrow. She hates the Games, innocent children fighting to the death every year. Effie lost her older sister and brother to the Games. Eve and Desmond Trinket were only 15 when they were reaped in the 47th Hunger Games. Desmond was killed by a District 1 tribute. Eve had made it to the final seven, but accidently slipped on the edge of a cliff. To put her out of her misery, a tribute from 6 gave her nightlock. Effie shivers from the memory, and tries to put it to back of her mind. Effie was only thirteen when she became the oldest of Trinket children.

"Effie, how's your mom holding up?" Annalise asks.

"She's not like she was the last couple years. I hear her cry for Eve and Desmond at night," Effie says looking at the sunset.

Annalise and Effie were watching the Games together when Eve was killed. They were making a her a welcome card when she fell off of the cliff. Once Eve took the nightlock, Effie burned her card.

"I'll come to your house after the Reaping," Annalise says.

"I''l try to get up there...I might have to bring Mitchell though," Haymitch says.

"That's fine, Benjamin could use the company," Effie says.

Mitchell was Haymitch's younger brother. He was nine, and looked exactly like Haymitch. Dirty blonde hair and seam grey eyes that could make girl swoon. Mitchell had gotten in trouble at school, like Haymitch, trying to top his brother antics.

"I'll stop up there too," Eli says.

"Thanks for the support," Effie says.

"No problem Effie. You're always there for us," Annalise says.


	4. Stay Alive pt 1

Effie gets up, and gets ready for the Reaping. The fact that Effie's the oldest makes her the only child eligible to participate in the Hunger Games. Effie puts on a baby pink sundress with a baby soft pink bow.

"Effie?" Thalia asks before walking in.

Thalia stops when she enters the door.

"You're wearing Eve's dress," Thalia says.

"Yeah... I just felt like I needed to," Effie explains.

"You look so much like her," Thalia says.

"Well we both looked like you," Effie says with a smile.

Thalia helps Effie with her hair before leaving to help Benjamin.

The smell of pancakes waft through the house. Effie takes a deep breath, and exhales. The smell of pancakes are oddly calming to her. They remind her of home.

"Breakfast," Her father calls from the kitchen.

Effie goes downstairs, and sits at the kitchen table. Her father places a plate of pancakes in front of her along with orange juice.

"If I didn't have on my glasses, I would have mistaken you for Eve," Her dad says.

"Mom says I look awfully like her," Effie says.

"That means that we always have her with us," Her dad says.

* * *

Effie's blood is taken, and stamped. They identify her, and she is told to go within her line. She stands next to Annalise, Maysilee, her twin sister Maelynn, and Lilian, Eli's previous girlfriend. Thankfully Lilian had no problem with Effie dating Eli. Lilian's dating a coal miner anyway. The same propaganda video is showed once again, and Effie tries to find a distraction. When the video ends, the high pitched voice of the escort brings her out of her daze.

"Welcome children to the 50th Hunger Games. Isn't this year exciting? Twice as many tributes, means twice the fun," The escort, Edna says.

Effie bites her tongue trying not to say anything that could get her in trouble.

"Willow Quince," Edna says into the microphone.

"Last but not least: Effina Trinket," Edna says.

Effie's breath gets caught in her throat. Her hand is gripped by Annalise telling her not to go. As soon as Effie gets her hand free, she goes into the aisle Her feet drag as she walks up to the stage. She looks into the crowd, and sees her mother's tearful face. The four she just stood next to have their heads hung down. Effie turns into the boys section, and sees Eli shaking his head. On his shoulder is Haymitch's hand probably holding him back.

"Now for the boys," Edna says.

Trevor Sams...Haymitch Abernathy," Edna says.

There's a scream, and Effie knows that it belongs to Annalise. She looks at Haymitch, and he tears his eyes from her gaze.

Effie's not sure if it's the heat or if it's just the excitement of the Reaping. Effie feels herself getting lightheaded and somewhat sick. Without much time inbetween, Effie faints on stage. The last thing she hears is Eli calling out her name.

When she wakes up, she sees her mother sitting by her side. Her head pounds, and her eyes sting at the sudden brightness of the lights.

"What am I doing home?" I ask sitting up in bed.

"It's a long story..." My mother says.

"Just tell me so I won't find out about at the wrong moment," I say.

"Maysilee took your place," My mother says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You know your father has connections in the Capitol, and he had a word the President. He begged that your name be taken out of the Reaping bowl, and the President agreed. Though only on one condition: You're to go to Games school and become an escort. You'll be briefed on when you'll be relocated to the Capitol,"My mom says.


End file.
